Un san Valentin Catastrofico
by Shizu-nechan24
Summary: Un amor no correspondido... un dia tan romantico, puede transformarse en un desastre. Aunque lo mas importante son los sentimientos.


OBJETIVO DE SNAPE PARA SAN VALENTIN

PRIMER INTENTO PARA DECLARACIÓN

EL ALMUERZO

Se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor, con pinta misteriosa y mete una poción de l'amor donde se sienta normalmente Remus y se va sigilosamente a su mesa. Se acerca el grupito de Gryffindor, Sirius se da cuenta de que Snape mira de forma extraña.

Sirius:- Snivellius mira de forma rara.

Remus:-No digas tonterías Padfoot, ¡si esta leyendo un libro!

Sirius le mira con un poco de mala leche, y se da cuenta que esta mirando todo el rato, entonces cuando Peter va a pasar le empuja hacía Remus:

Peter:-¡¡¡ahh!

James:-¡¿Qué ha pasado! ¡Dios Peter que torpe eres!

Sirius aprovecha la confusión para cambia la copa de Remus.

Sirius: -no sabes disimular Snapi ¡¡¡¡jujujujuju!-piensa Sirius

Al cabo de un rato de acabar el almuerzo, Snape, se acerca y le pregunta a remus en un susurro:

Snape:-Remus, cuando yo estoy cerca, ¿no te sientes incomodo?

Remus:-No –contesta Remus sin saber lo que pasa

Snape:-no te sientes atraído por... ¡¡¡pumm!¡¡¡aaaaahhhhh!

Sirius:-para de hacer insinuaciones a Remus, pelo grasiento- le dice muy enojado

Snape:-¿¡que te has creído perro pulgoso?

Remus:-¡¡¡parad los dos! ¡¡¡Sirius para de una vez que sino llegaremos tarde a clase!

Sirius:-A la porra las clases, una pelea es mas importante que las clases.

Snape:-¡¡¡Ven acércate! (Tiene pinta de gato y da puñetazos al aire, en tono desafiante)

Sirius:- Ahora veras (se intenta tirar encima de Snape pero Remus pega un salto y captura al aire a Sirius y con el acuestas comienzan a correr como desesperados por los pasillo y Snape persiguiéndolos)

Snape:-¡¡¡no te escaparas! (Con expresión malvada, pero alguien viene a toda velocidad persiguiéndole)

Snape:-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!(Un gran grito se oye por todo el pasillo que hace caer a Remus y a Sirius, detrás escuchan unas voces extrañas diciendo: cariño ven, cielo; y otra diciendo: ¡¡¡¡suéltame!)

Sirius:-creo que la poción ha surgido efecto, Snivellus.

Remus: - ¿Qué murmuras?-con preocupación.

Sirius:-¿Yo? ¡Nada!-disimulando pero a la vez esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Snape necesito para sacarse a James de encima que escaparse durante media hora. En fin una mañana terrible. T T

SEGUNDO INTENTO:

CLASE DE POCIONES

Snape va a clases de Pociones. Hoy les toca con los Gryffindor:

Snape:- esta es mi oportunidad-con la mirada iluminada-la hora de clase de pociones con los gryffindors.

Profesor:- Bien coger la mandrágora y la ponéis en la marmita y lo removéis con sumo cuidado...

Sirius tenía el radar puesto encima de Snape.

Snape:-¡¡Tengo una idea!

Snape coge y escribe una carta anónima, le hace un conjuro al papel para que vaya hacía Remus pero Sirius decide hace un contraconjuro y se la envía a Minerva.

Minerva mira la carta y sorprende, mira hasta que ve a Snape que le mira. Él mira hacía delante, vuelve a girar y ella le envía un beso. A Snape le entró un escalofrío.

Snape:- Sirius ¡¡Me las pagaras!-mira hacía Sirius con mala leche y desprendiendo chispas por los ojos

Sirius:-Si quieres hablar con Remus, habrás de pasar por encima de mi cadáver-desafiandolo.

Snape:-¡¡¡¡Celoso!

Sirius:- ¡¡¡pelo grasiento!

Snape:- ¡¡¡perro rabioso!

Sirius:- ¡¡¡¡lengua de serpiente!

Sirius y Snape:-mmmmmm-se miran de forma asesina y de sus ojos salen muchas chispas

Profesor: -Señores Black y Snape, ¿se pueden levantar por favor?

Sirius y Snape se levantan.

Profesor: -¿Se puede saber que son esas miradas de odio permanentes?

Sirius y Snape:-Pues... ¿eh? ...mmm...

Profesor:- como no me contestan 5 puntos menos para cada una de vuestras casas y después de clase os quedareis a limpiar las marmitas de vuestros compañeros.

Sirius y Snape: - Sí

Profesor:- sentaos los dos y escuchar que esto es importante.

Cuando se acaba la clase...

Snape:- Sirius, tu no te metas más en mis asuntos, por culpa tuya habré de ir a ver a Minerva y decirle la verdad. Y se pondrá muy triste.

Sirius:- Te fastidias, porque un hombre como tú no puede estar con Remus, ¿vale?

Snape:- ¿es porque quieres a Remus?

Los ojos de Sirius bajaron...

Snape:-lo siento si te ofendido, no era mi intención

Snape como había acabado de limpiar, se va; pero Sirius le sujeta y le da un puñetazo

Sirius:-Tu no entiendes nada, es un amor que nunca se producirá, ¡¡nunca!- dice Sirius con los ojos muy llorosos.

Snape: -pues hasta que no confieses tu amor por él, yo no me dejare ganar- dijo sonriendo y acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza, le da un beso en la frete y se va.

Snape:- Para mi eres mi rival-dijo con una cara divertida- pero no significa que no te tengo aprecio, te admiro mucho, me gustaría estar en tu lugar, yo soy un vulgar chico que solo se pasa la vida estudiando, tu te diviertes, tienes amigos y yo espero que algún día los encuentre, un amigo de verdad, por eso te tengo aprecio y odio a la vez-se acerca y le dice- ¡¡¡sonríe que estás mas mono!

Snape se va...

Sirius:-¡¡¡Espera!

Se gira..

Sirius: -¡¡Gracias! Pero eso no lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo, será un secreto-dice sonriendole-¿vale?

Snape:-vale-responde con una sonrisa sincera y se marcha finalmente.

TERCER INTENTO:

DESPUÉS DE LA CENA

Snape había acabado de cenar, pero ha cenado mucho a causa de que sus dos intentos no han podido ser, que depresión pobre.

Como si fuera un barco, su radar le indica que Remus esta delante de sus narices:

Snape: -Última oportunidad, última oportunidad-piensa, coge y se pone una cinta en la cabeza.

Snape:- preparados...listos... ¡¡¡Ya!

Snape sale disparado hacía Remus, salta por encima de Sirius y en un momento se lo lleva a toda velocidad (como si tuviera un petardo en el culo) por el pasillo, mientras le sigue por detrás Sirius, James, Lili y Minerva.

Peter:-¿pero que les coge a estos?- con cara de disgustado y dice- ¿porque no se pueden pelear por mi?¡¡¡dios!

Mientras tanto en la carrera...

Snape:- Sirius, ya he pasado por encima de tu cadáver ¡¡¡jajajajajajaja!

Sirius: - ¿¡Pero que dices? ¡¡¡¡Si estoy vivo!

James: - Cariño, no te vayas mi cielito-con ojos de corazón (ya dicen que le amor es ciego) Lily: - ¿pero no soy yo tu cariñito? ¡¡¡¡Jamise!-su cara parecía un demonio y lleva un martillo marca Acne.

Minerva: -¿¡pero no habíamos quedado Severus?¡Espera!

Snape: ¿¡no hay manera de estar solos?

Remus: ¿pero que dices Severus?

Snape mientras sigue corriendo saca de su bolsillo la varita y dice: ¡¡Petrificus totalus!

Remus:-¿pero que has hecho?

Snape:-lo siento, después los vuelvo normales tengo el antídoto. Mira es quería hablar contigo desde esta mañana.

Remus: -¡Pues...habla!

Snape: -Pues quería decirte, que, que...-se puso rojo, y de pronto pensó en Sirius, en lo que estaban hablando.

Remus:-dilo no pasa nada-con una voz fina y tranquila

Snape: -Me...me... ¡¡¡me gustas!-lo dice gritando

Remus pensó durante un rato...

Remus: lo siento, pero a mi ya me gusta otra persona y para mi es muy especial, siempre lo tengo a mi lado cuando lo necesito, pero para mi, Severus eres un buen amigo, si algún día me siento solo y esa persona no esta, contare contigo.

Snape sonrió...

Snape: -Bueno, por lo menos te dicho lo que sentías por ti ¡¡jajajjaaj!

Remus: ¿Y ahora porque te ríes?

Snape: -de nada, de nada, jajajaja!

Snape le dio el antídoto a Remus y se fue corriendo, cuando estuvo lejos se echo a llorar sin parar.

Snape: -¡¡Qué mierda! ¡¡Me ha ganado Sirius!¡¡Qué rabia! Pero...-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas-por lo menos Remus, será feliz, Sirius es buena persona ¡¡jajajaja!

Después de la huida de Snape, Remus dio el antídoto a los cuatro:

Sirius: -¿Qué ha pasado? -pensó en Snape-¿que te ha hecho Snape?

Remus: -nada, no me ha hecho nada.

Sirius: -¡¡¡maldito piltrafilla! ¡¡¡¡Se va enterar!

Sirius corrió hacía donde estaba Snape, con los tres detrás...

Remus: -No les tenía que haber dado la poción...

Snape se iba un poco triste hacía su sala común en Slytherin, pero...

Sirius: - ¡¡¡SNAPE! ¡¡¡Ven aquí pelo grasiento! -con un tono de loco.

James: - cariño no te vayas –con ojos de corazón

Lili: -te voy a dar sino paras de seguir a Snape -intentando alcanzarle con el martillo.

Minerva: -¡¡Snape! ¿Y nuestra cita?

¡¡¡Que San Valentín tan aparatoso!

¡¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Mitsuki


End file.
